


A Close Call

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Lance had been struck in the chest by a Galra blaster. Keith had been far away, running simulations with the others back at the castle, no idea his boyfriend was bleeding out on an enemy ship. The blue paladin was almost dead when they got him back, his breathing so shallow that Keith couldn’t even see the rise and fall of his chest. He was unresponsive, no answer leaving his lips while Keith was crying out his name. No indication that he could even hear him at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance almost dies while Keith has to watch helplessly outside of the healing pod. However, once the worst has passed Keith starts to get frustrated. He just wants to see his boyfriend smile again, or feel his arms wrapped around him. He misses Lance.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is set after season 5, sometime after Keith has left the Blade and rejoined team Voltron. He and Lance are referred to as the red and blue paladins only because of their armor color, not because of which lions they are flying.

Keith arched his back, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles. He sighed, gazing up at the blue glass of the healing pod. He’d been here almost every waking hour for a week. Hunk brought him his meals since he refused to go to the kitchen and eat. Shiro came in every night to force him to go to sleep, promising that the other’s had set up a rotating schedule so that if Lance woke up in the night, he wouldn’t be alone. Every now and then when his frustration grew too high, Keith would call in one of the others to stay with Lance for a few hours while he beat the ever-loving shit out of a training droid. Other than that, though, he was here all the time, screwing around on a holo-pad Pidge had supplied, or staring up at Lance’s peacefully sleeping face.

Still, Keith would take this boredom over the terror of the first few days. Lance had been struck in the chest by a Galra blaster while on a mission with Pidge and Matt. Keith had been far away, running simulations with the others back at the castle, no idea his boyfriend was bleeding out on an enemy ship. The blue paladin was almost dead when they got him back, his breathing so shallow that Keith couldn’t even see the rise and fall of his chest. His body was cool to the touch and there was so much blood, staining the gurney red as they rushed him to the medical bay. He was unresponsive, no answer leaving his lips while Keith was crying out his name. No indication that he could even hear him at all.

Keith remembered the weight of Coran’s hand on his shoulder, resting on him like a cinder block. He stood, transfixed as Lance lay limply in the pod, his vitals just barely registering. The words, “We’ve done all we can,” cut through the white noise in his head. “I’m sorry, Keith, but I must be frank with you. We got him in at the last possible second. Lance might not make it.”

The following days had been torture. Keith didn’t touch the meals Hunk brought him. He snapped at Shiro, refusing to be coaxed away, instead spending sleepless nights staring blankly at Lance’s face. The blue paladin was so still it seemed as though he were already dead, the pod his coffin. Keith’s mind was consumed by a constant numbing terror. He couldn’t lose Lance. He wasn't ready. There was no way he could ever be ready. He just couldn’t.

On the third day Lance’s vitals stabilized. Keith had bit his lip hard enough to draw blood while Coran announced that Lance was going to be okay, and he’d just need a few more days for his wounds to close up. He waited until everyone had left before collapsing to the floor, hot tears streaming down his face, sobbing until his throat burned.

That had been four days ago, and while the waiting was no longer tied up in the fear that Lance would never wake up, it now rooted itself in frustration. It had been so long since Keith last saw Lance smile. Since he’d felt the warmth of his arms around him, or heard his voice, laughing and teasing and boasting. He was tired of staring at his frozen boyfriend like some kind of statue in a museum, unmoving and guarded by glass.

“-eith. Keith.”

The red paladin shook himself, glancing around to find Shiro staring down at him.

“It’s time for bed,” the man told him, an understanding smile on his face.

Keith chewed on his lip, considering arguing and just curling up in front of the pod for the night. He straightened a bit and winced, his back killing him from being hunched over for so long. His ass had gone numb hours ago. The hard floor of the medical bay wasn’t exactly the comfiest seat. With a reluctant sigh, Keith took the hand offered to him, letting Shiro pull him to his feet. “Come get me if he wakes up,” Keith murmured.

“Of course,” Shiro replied. He pulled Keith in, hugging him. “Coran said it will be any day now. He’s going to be fine, Keith.”

The red paladin returned his hug, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “I know. Thank you, Shiro.”

“Just get some sleep.” Shiro pulled away, a smirk curling across his lips. “You want to look your best for the boyfriend.”

Keith growled, ducking his face to hide his blush. “Night,” he muttered, pointedly ignoring the other man’s teasing grin.

 

 

“Keith!”

The red paladin bolted up, his hand instinctively reaching for the knife he kept under the mattress. When his fingers didn’t close around anything he panicked, raising his fists as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.

“Calm down, dude.” Pidge was frowning at him, Keith’s knife clutched in her hand. “I made sure to remove the weapon first. Learned my lesson after the first time you almost stabbed me.”

“Sorry,” Keith grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “What’re you doing here? What time is it?”

“A little after three-”

“Then why’re you here?” Keith groaned, trying to roll away from her and tuck himself back under the covers.

“Lance woke up.”

Keith’s eyes widened, frozen for a moment as the words sank in. The next second he leaped out of bed, racing as fast as his legs could go. When he reached the medical bay he skidded to a halt, almost falling flat on his face. Hunk was helping Lance into a chair, handing the cuban boy a water packet.

“Lance,” Keith breathed out.

The blue paladin looked up, his eyes clouded with confusion for a moment before they fell on Keith. A smile cracked across his face. “Hey there, beautiful,” he said, his voice rough from disuse.

Hunk stepped back as Keith came over, saying something about getting a hot meal ready. Keith hardly heard him, sinking to his knees, his arms coming up around Lance’s waist as he buried his face against the cuban boy’s chest. “Welcome back,” he whispered, voice strained with emotion.

Lance smiled down at him. He returned Keith’s embrace, stroking his hair soothingly. “I’m okay, babe. It takes more than that to beat Lance McClain.”

“I almost lost you,” Keith whispered brokenly.

Lance’s smile disappeared, gazing down at his boyfriend in worry. “Keith, it’s okay. I’m fine now, see?” He flexed his biceps, shooting him a wink. “These guns are still firing.”

Keith snorted, burying his face against the blue paladin. “I can’t believe I missed hearing you say those dumb lines.”

Lance shrugged, beaming. “That’s your mistake.” He reached down, tilting Keith’s chin up as he leaned forward to kiss him. Keith returned the kiss, his lips molding softly into Lance’s. There was a sniffle, and Lance felt dampness against his cheeks. He opened his eyes, finding tears streaming down Keith’s face.

“Honey, no,” Lance murmured, sinking onto the floor so he could kneel in front of his boyfriend. He took Keith’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly “No, no, don’t cry. I’m okay, I promise.”

“But you weren’t okay,” Keith gasped out, hastily wiping at his eyes. “Lance, there was so much blood. And we didn’t even know if you were going to make it and-”

“Shhh,” Lance pulled him forward, allowing Keith to nuzzle into his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but it’s okay now. Everything’s okay.”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, jackass,” Keith sniffled, placing a shaky kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.

Lance laughed lightly. “I won’t. I’m not ever going to leave you, Keith. No matter what.”

Keith shook against him, the tears coming back in full force. “I love you, Lance,” he gasped out. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Lance whispered, smoothing his hand up and down Keith’s back. “So, so much.”

 

 

Hunk was true to his word, coming back a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of food. Pidge had run around and woken the others up, everyone filtering in to see Lance up and about again. However, it was still three in the morning, so once the pleasantries were exchanged everybody trudged back to bed, wishing each other good night. Keith lead Lance down the dimly lit hall to their bedroom, clinging to his hand like a life-line.

“Did you sleep in your clothes?” Lance asked incredulously, eyeing Keith’s usual black t-shirt and leggings.

The red paladin shrugged. “You could’ve woken up at any time. I wanted to be ready.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if you showed up in your pj’s, babe. I see you in pj’s every night.”

Keith smirked, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. “Not every night.”

“True,” Lance said. “Those are my favorite nights.”

The door swished shut behind them, Keith leading Lance over to the bed. “Let’s get this stupid medical suit off,” he whispered, helping Lance unzip the back. The cuban yawned as he shrugged off the garment.

Keith raised his eyebrows. “You just slept an entire week.”

“Hey,” Lance protested. “Being frozen in a pod is no substitute for a good night’s rest.”

Keith nodded, rummaging around in their closet until he found Lance’s favorite blue silk pajamas. He tossed a pair of boxers at Lance, his eyes shamelessly roving over his boyfriend while he slipped them on. As much as Keith was dying to jump Lance’s bones, he was still worried for him first and foremost. He had only just gotten out of the pod, after all. Lance needed rest more than anything else. Plus, Keith would be lying if he didn’t say he was pretty tired himself.

Lance pulled the pajama pants on, pausing when Keith picked up the top. Keith leaned in to kiss his forehead, pulling the garment over his boyfriend’s head. The blue paladin smiled, pushing lightly on his chest. “You get pajamas too. You’re not coming in this bed with your day clothes on like some godless heathen.”

Keith snorted, heading back over to the closet. He knew Lance was watching him so he put on a little show, taking his time peeling the fabric off his body. He heard the cuban stifle a moan when he bent over, wiggling his hips a little.

“You tease,” Lance murmured. Keith laughed, quickly pulling on the red silk pjs. He came back over to the bed, letting Lance sweep him down and cover him in kisses. “If I didn’t feel like I just got hit by a truck I’d be all over this.” He accentuated his point by squeezing Keith’s ass, making the smaller boy gasp.

“There’s always tomorrow,” Keith replied, smirking as he leaned forward to nibble on Lance’s lip. He stroked his finger’s through the cuban’s hair, catching at and playing with the strands. His boyfriend let out a satisfied sigh, melting against him.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Night, Keith. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Keith whispered. He listened as Lance’s breathing evened out, feeling the blue paladin relax against him. A relieved sigh left his lips. Lance was okay. He was here, back in Keith’s arms. Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

Keith woke up to a warm arm slung around his waist, and a beautiful boy lying opposite him. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss Lance’s forehead. The cuban stirred, his eyes blinking open. “Morning, Keith,” he slurred, stretching.

“Morning yourself,” Keith whispered, gently rolling Lance onto his back. The taller boy watched him through lidded eyes as Keith rucked up his shirt, trailing kisses down his neck and onto the newly revealed skin. He paused at Lance’s nipples, teasing with his tongue just long enough to draw a moan from his boyfriend. Then he was moving again, kissing down to the hem of his pajamas. Lance raised his hips when Keith tugged on them, pulling them off. Now all that was left were his boxers, the tent in them leaving little to the imagination. Keith smirked, pressing his mouth to the bulge and sucking. Lance groaned, his hips trembling. The red paladin took the hem in his teeth, tugging it back only to release it, letting the fabric snap against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Keith,” Lance whined, his voice breathy.

The smaller boy pushed the clothing down, pulling Lance’s cock into open air. He placed an innocent kiss to the tip before licking a stripe up it’s length. Lance moaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets. Without further delay Keith took the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head down. He kept going until it reached the back of his throat.

Lance cried out, straining to keep himself from bucking up into the wet heat surrounding him. Each time Keith went a little further, trying to suppress his gag reflex. When he did go too deep he paused a moment, letting his throat spasm around Lance’s cock before pulling back up to get some air.

“Fuck, kitten,” Lance moaned, fisting his hands in ebony hair. “So good for me.”

Keith smirked as he watched Lance come undone, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock while he bobbed down again. The cuban cursed, tugging on Keith’s hair and making the smaller boy moan. Those vibrations went straight to Lance’s cock and he grit his teeth, suddenly pulling Keith up and off him. The smaller boy whined slightly, leaning forward to try and take Lance back in his mouth.

“Shit,” Lance gasped. “Keith, strip and get on all fours.”

The red paladin shivered as he did what he was told, panting lightly. Keith jumped when he felt a finger against his hole, the slicked digit pushing hastily inside. “Lance!” he gasped, rocking his hips back.

“Always teasing me,” the cuban growled into his ear. “Shaking your ass at me last night, then wrapping your lips around my cock. Do you like taking me down your throat, baby? So needy, you can’t be satisfied unless some part of you is filled.”

Keith groaned, trembling as a second finger joined the first, scissoring his insides apart. “Lance! Please!”

“Please what?” Lance whispered. “What do you want, baby? I won’t know unless you tell me.”

Keith cried out when the fingers found his prostate, relentlessly pressing into it. “Fuck me, please! I need you!”

“Good boy,” Lance breathed out. He pushed a third finger in, the digits fucking into Keith brutally. The smaller boy screamed, writhing around as he thrust his hips back. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. It wasn’t deep enough, he needed something thicker.

“Lance,” he moaned out. “H-hurry! Fuck me!”

The fingers were pulled out suddenly and Keith let out a startled yelp, a hand pushing his front half into the sheets. He glanced over his shoulder as Lance grabbed onto his hips, lifting them higher. Lance ground his cock into the groove of his ass, drawing a moan from pouting lips while Keith spread his legs, shaking in anticipation. “Bite your lip, baby,” Lance whispered, positioning his cock.

Keith did as he was told, crying out as his insides were pushed apart. His fingers scrambled against the bed, clenching and tugging at the sheets. A choked sob escaped him as Lance bottomed out, stilling behind him.

The cuban boy leaned forward, pressing kisses to the back of Keith’s neck as he let him adjust. “You okay, baby?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Keith moaned out. “Just fuck me already.”

Lance groaned in response, pulling out to the tip before snapping his hips back in. Keith lurched forward, crying out. His body rocked back and forth with the force of Lance’s thrusts, his untouched dick bobbing as their skin slapped together. Lance paused for a moment and Keith groaned, trying to rock back onto him.

“Don’t stop,” he whined, fighting against the hands trying to still his hips.

“I know, baby,” Lance whispered. “I just gotta find it.” He shifted around, thrusting in at different angles while Keith panted into the sheets. Finally his dick pressed in just right, tearing a high-pitched gasp from his boyfriend. “Here we go,” Lance smirked, ramming into the plaint body beneath him.

Keith arched his back, voice breaking as he was fucked roughly into the mattress. God, he missed this. The feeling of being filled completely, that hot drag of cock against his insides, the fire burning in his stomach as his prostate was struck again and again. Then there were Lance’s gasps and moans above him, the words of praise he whispered, the sound of their skin slapping together. He could feel the familiar heat of Lance’s body and smell his scent in the sheets around them, crisp like an ocean breeze. Keith couldn’t help but wonder, in his delirious, fucked-out mind, why he ever spent time doing anything but this.

Then Lance’s hand closed around his cock and Keith cried out, reaching up to shakily pull it away. “W-wanna,” he gasped. “Wanna come untouched.”

Lance let out an obscene groan, his hips snapping forward as he fucked Keith raw. The smaller boy was screaming and writhing, begging for him to keep going as he teetered on that edge. “Lance! So close! So deep, I-I’m gonna come!” Tears were pouring from his eyes, drool slipping from his mouth. “Gonna come!”

“God, baby, how’re you this sexy?” Lance groaned. “Falling apart on my cock without me even stroking you off. You wanna come, kitten? Go ahead and come.”

Keith screamed, one final drag along his prostate making him shoot into the sheets. He collapsed then, the only thing keeping his ass in the air being Lance’s hands on his hips. The brutal pace didn’t stop and Keith started whining, quickly approaching the edge of oversensitivity. “Lance,” he gasped out, turning his head so he could look at his boyfriend through tear-filled eyes. “Fuck! Lance, come for me!”

The other boy cried out, his hips stuttering as he spilled into Keith. The warmth pooling inside him made Keith moan, wiggling his hips back while it filled him up. Lance fucked him through his orgasm, thrusts sloppy until he finally collapsed forward, landing against Keith’s back. The smaller boy let out a huff as the air was crushed out of him. He let Lance lay on him, trembling against him as he slowly came down from his high.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance finally groaned. “I think your ass just sucked the life out of me.”

The smaller boy snorted. “Lance, ew.”

“It’s true!” Lance said, pulling out as he rolled to the side. “My days are over! Who knew I would perish in such a way.”

Keith laughed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. “Hate to break it to you, but you aren’t perishing any time soon.”

“Hmm?” Lance grinned, kissing him back. “Well I guess if you say so.”

“I do,” Keith whispered. “You’re staying right here. And you’re going to hold my hand and watch stupid movies with me and fuck me into the sheets.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance grinned, pulling Keith against him as he tangled their limbs together. “I have another idea for right now, though.”

“Hmm?” Keith purred, trailing kisses down his neck. “What’s that?”

“Why don’t we shower before we get glued to the bed?”

Keith laughed. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” he teased. The next moment a gasp tore its way from his throat, forcing him to bite back a moan as a couple of fingers pushed inside him.

“I have a different adventure in mind,” Lance whispered, pulling the lobe of Keith’s ear between his teeth. He teased at his insides, stroking over his prostate just enough to get Keith trembling and moaning before he pulled out. “But I’m saving that adventure for the shower.”

“Now who’s the tease,” Keith huffed. He leaned up to catch Lance in a kiss, grinding their hips together. “Better get to that shower,” he whispered.

“Y-yeah,” Lance stuttered, rocking frantically back. He reluctantly pushed Keith off, getting up to grab a pair of Altean robes from the closet. Lance threw one on himself before wrapping the other around Keith, scooping his boyfriend up bridal style. “Where to, sir?” he asked in the fakest British accent he could muster.

Keith giggled, whacking him lightly on the shoulder. “The showers,” he said, playing along. “And step on it, you dork.”

Lance beamed, leaning down to kiss him one more time. “Very good, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the final chapter. Life was busy for a while and I got caught up in other projects, but here it is!

Lance’s mouth was hot and slick against his neck. The instant they got to the showers Lance had set Keith down on the counter, slipping easily between his legs and pulling him into a kiss. That kiss had gotten deep and messy, until Lance broke away so he could trail his lips and tongue down the column of Keith’s throat. He nipped at the smaller boy’s pulse point, making him shiver.

“Lance,” Keith moaned out, running his hands appreciatively though his boyfriend’s hair. Lance let out a noise that sounded like some kind of hybrid between a growl and a moan. His hands hastily undid the tie on Keith’s robe before he pushed it open, warm palms smoothing over the planes of Keith’s chest and abdomen. Keith moaned again, tugging at the tie on Lance’s own robe until the taller boy got with the program and shrugged it off. The garment fell to the floor, and Keith shivered as miles of warm brown skin pressed in close to him.

One of the hands on his chest pinched a nipple, and a startled gasp made its way past his lips. Little mewls filled the air as Lance toyed with the bud. His free hand ran up to Keith’s shoulders, pushing the robe off him and leaving his upper half bare. Lance took advantage of the newly exposed skin, moving his lips from Keith’s neck to nip and suck at his collarbones. His hand trailed down from Keith’s shoulder, further and further until it was delving into the fabric still covering his lower half.

Keith gasped as that firm palm closed around his cock, pulling it from the red silk and stroking slow and steady along the shaft. Lance ran his thumb over the head at the same time he leaned down to close his lips over Keith’s other nipple. The noise that left Keith’s mouth was downright sinful. Lance groaned against his skin, taking a few long moments to suck on the nub before pulling off so he could lean up to whisper in Keith’s ear.

“So pretty for me,” Lance breathed out, his voice low and raspy in all the right ways. “One time wasn’t enough for you, huh?”

“N-no,” Keith stammered out. His voice sounded wrecked in comparison to the smooth tone of Lance's. “Need you, please!”

Lance’s lips crashed into his, and the kiss tore his breath away. Keith lost himself in the way Lance’s lips moved against his, in the way his tongue pushed forward to explore the cavern of his mouth, in the feel of Lance’s hand stroking him just right.

Suddenly that hand squeezed around the base of his cock and his lips pulled away. Keith let out a pathetic whine, clinging on to his boyfriend as he tried to chase those lips. Lance only smirked, leaning up out of Keith’s reach so he could peck him briefly on the forehead. “Gotta turn on the water, babe.”

Then he was gone, the cold air a stark contrast to Lance’s warm body. Keith squeezed his legs together when the pressure disappeared from his cock, desperate for some kind of friction. He watched through hazy eyes as Lance went over to a shower stall, taking the opportunity to shamelessly study the muscles playing across his boyfriend’s back, leading down to narrow hips, a firm ass, and legs that were deceptively long and slender but Keith knew could crush a melon. God, he was so lucky to have this. To have this beautiful boy in his life, and as his boyfriend no less. He was never going to let Lance go, never going to let anything come between them. He couldn’t lose him. Not ever.

Before Keith was consciously aware of what he was doing he had hopped down from the counter, crossing the room swiftly and pressing himself up against Lance’s back. He wrapped his arm around the other boy’s waist as Lance let out a surprised gasp, leaning up to press messy kisses to the nape of his neck.

“Eager, hmm?” Lance hummed, a smirk evident in his voice.

Normally Keith might’ve tried to come up with some sort of wry response, but right then he didn’t care. Instead, he whispered, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Keith smiled softly to himself, nuzzling his face into the back of his boyfriend’s neck with a happy sigh. Just then warm water cascaded over them, and before Keith had time to blink the droplets from his eyes he was being spun around, pressed into a wall as Lance’s body collided into him. Lance wasted no time in kissing Keith breathless, his lips eager and hungry, yet somehow still sweet. Keith hummed happily, reaching up so he could wind his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance’s hands were mapping out every dip and curve in his back, guiding Keith to arch off the wall so they could run up to his shoulder blades and down again. Then the hands moved lower, fingers tracing idly over the dimples above his hips before reaching down to squeeze his cheeks. Keith gasped as he was spread lewdly apart, shaking slightly in Lance’s hold. One hand kept a cheek pulled to the side as the other dipped down, fingers swirling around his rim long enough to make him gasp before slipping inside.

Keith keened and arched further into Lance, singing his praises as the slender digits worked inside him. He could feel Lance’s cum from earlier running down his thighs as the taller boy slowly cleaned him out, making sure to lightly tease around Keith’s prostate every time the digits sunk back in.

“La-AHnce!” Keith mewled as his boyfriend crooked those heavenly fingers, scratching just right along his walls. “F-fuck!”

“Want me in you?” Lance murmured. “Want me to wreck this little hole for you?”

“Yes, god Lance, yes,” Keith breathed out, his fingers digging into the taller boy’s back.

“Turn around and spread your legs, baby,” Lance whispered.

Keith let out a whine as Lance’s fingers pulled out of him. He did as he was told, turning while he arched his back. He tilted his hips up, one arm coming up to brace himself against the shower wall and the other slipping down to grab one of his cheeks, pulling the flesh back to expose his loose, twitching hole. Lance groaned at the sight, reaching forward to squeeze both of Keith’s cheeks and dipping his thumbs inside.

“Ah!” Keith cried out as his hole was stretched open, left empty and gaping. He sobbed at the feeling, wanting, needing something to fill him up. Needing Lance to fill him up.

“Lance, baby, need you so bad,” Keith sobbed, his eyes teary as he glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. Whatever Lance saw on his face made him melt, the lust shining in his blue eyes smoothing over into something soft and tender.

“I know baby,” Lance murmured, leaning forward so their lips just barely brushed as he spoke. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Keith whimpered, shifting forward that tiny millimeter so his lips were pressed more firmly into Lance’s. Lance lingered for a moment, the kiss soft and sweet, before pulling back. He placed a hand on Keith’s hip to hold him steady, the other curling down to help guide his cock to Keith’s hole.

Keith let out a strangled whine as he was breached, that firm length filling him in all the right places. He trembled at the heat inside him, his walls fluttering as Lance bottomed out. He could feel hot, panting breaths ghosting against his ear, Lance’s sultry voice whispering, “Hold on, baby.”

That was all the warning he got before Lance pulled out to the tip, pausing long enough for Keith to gasp from the loss before snapping his hips forward. Keith keened as Lance’s cock buried deep into him, barely having time to enjoy that feeling of fullness before Lance was doing it again. His body jerked as Lance pounded into him, their skin slick from the shower water. One of Lance’s hands still had a tight hold on his hip but the other was running over his chest, caressing the skin there and using it to hold Keith firmly against him.

A series of moans and fucked out sobs spilled past Keith’s lips, his arms straining to keep him braced against the slippery tile. He was babbling nonsense into the air, half formed pleas and praises slipping out with his gasping breaths.

“Oh fuck, Lance, there, fuck! Don’t st- Ah! Ah, ah, ah, plea-please! Ple-AH!”

“Love the noises you make when you take my cock,” Lance growled, driving harder into Keith’s yielding insides. “Love the way you fall apart, too fucked out to even know what you’re saying.”

“Lance!” Keith gasped. “G-good, so good! Love this, lo-AH, love you!”

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance breathed out.

Those words did him in. The moment they left Lance’s lips they settled deep and warm in Keith’s chest, that heat spreading out through the rest of his body. The world washed out around him until there was nothing but the heat and pleasure, tingling from the top of his head down to his toes. His back arched in a sharp bow as a high pitched cry tore its way from his throat, white spurting out of his cock and staining the tiles.

“Fuck, Keith,”Lance’s voice was desperate, helpless, as he held the trembling boy in his arms. “I love you so much.”

Keith was shaking and sobbing, that hard piston of cock still stirring up his insides as Lance held him still and fucked into his body. His hole was spasming, his legs shaking like they might give out any moment. Any noise that made its way past his lips was needy and desperate, his fingers scrambling uselessly on slick tile.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Lance moaned behind him, hips snapping forward in their relentless pace. “God, you feel perfect, Keith, always feel so perfect.”

Keith whined as endless strings of praise spilled past Lance’s lips, the taller boy’s arms wrapping around Keith’s waist to hold him close, close, closer. He sobbed, heat burning through his veins, in his lungs, across his skin, but most of all between his hips, sourced deep inside him, right where Lance was drilling into him.

Little punched out ‘ah’s left him on every thrust, tears starting to stream down his face as Lance fucked his tight little hole. He was squirming around, a hand reaching back to curl around Lance’s neck so he could use it as leverage to pull himself back against the other boy’s chest, craning his neck enough so he could sob and moan into a warm brown shoulder.

Then a hand was on his cock, stroking the throbbing flesh, and Keith screamed.

“Love you!” Lance gasped out one more time, spilling inside him at the same time Keith tumbled over the edge, his own release shooting out onto the wall. Keith trembled against him, blissed out, his mouth slack and eyes hazy. He moaned low in his throat as he felt the warmth of Lance’s release filling him up.

For a long moment they just stood there, Lance’s arms curled protectively over Keith’s abdomen and Keith still clinging to his neck like a lifeline. Slowly, they began to come down from their collective highs, chests heaving while a steady warmth tingled beneath their skin. With a shuddering breath Lance pulled out, Keith letting out a pathetic whine as Lance's cock brushed right along his prostate.

That pressure was the last straw, and Keith’s trembling things instantly gave way under him. However, Lance caught him before he could hit the floor, gently turning Keith and wrapping an arm around the small of his back to keep him upright. Keith nuzzled further into Lance’s side, humming in contentment.

“We should probably get cleaned up now, huh?” Lance whispered.

“Mm, probably,” Keith murmured, still caught in the afterglow. He let Lance lower him down onto the shower ledge, wincing slightly. Lance squeezed a dollop of shampoo from the bottle and began to lather up Keith’s hair, his nails scratching pleasantly over the other boy’s scalp. Keith hummed and leaned into the touch, letting his eyes slip closed. He allowed Lance to guide him under the water, the warm stream washing out any suds as firm fingers worked through the ebony strands. Lance’s hands left him then, much to Keith’s disappointment, and when he opened his eyes he saw the other boy was lathering up his own hair.

“Let me,” Keith murmured, scooting over to make room for Lance on the shower ledge. Lance sat beside him, a pleased sigh escaping his lips as Keith carded is fingers through his hair. He rubbed gentle circles into his scalp, a soft smile playing across his face as he studied the sharp angle of Lance’s jaw and the way droplets of water clung to his lashes like little crystals.

“I love you,” Keith whispered, leaning in to peck Lance on the lips before pushing him under the spray of water. He massaged the soap out of Lance’s soft hair. When his boyfriend emerged from under the shower and opened his eyes, there was a look in them that took Keith’s breath away.

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered, pressing his lips to Keith’s. They kissed for the next few minutes, gentle and slow, Keith raking his nails lightly down Lance’s chest as the other boy curled his warm palms around Keith’s waist. When they finally pulled apart Lance leaned back in for one more quick kiss. There was a playful gleam in his eyes. “Now spread your legs so I can clean you up,” he murmured, slipping off the ledge to kneel in front of him.

Keith bit his lip as he parted his thighs, eyes hooded. He shivered when Lance pressed a couple of fingers into his tender hole, crying out and clinging tightly to his boyfriend while those fingers began to move inside him. Keith moaned when Lance crooked his fingers, drawing them out in slow motions to clean the cum from his insides.

“F-fuck,” Keith whimpered, his body shaking.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I got you,” Lance murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

Keith was almost sad to see those fingers go, but the exhaustion steadily taking over his body kept him from begging Lance to put them back inside. He stretched out his aching muscles, wincing slightly. Training was going to be a bitch that day, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was worth it.

Lance shut off the water and lifted Keith into his arms, carrying him over to the counter and setting him gingerly down on it. He fetched a towel and began to dry the smaller boy off, Keith content to let Lance maneuver his body however he chose. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s neck when the taller boy leaned in to pull the robe back over Keith’s shoulders. Lance shivered, letting Keith take the towel from him and dry him off in turn. He reached down to fetch his blue robe off the floor and fastened it back around himself.

“We probably have to be at breakfast soon,” Lance murmured.

Keith groaned. “They should just give us the day off.”

His boyfriend huffed out a laugh. “Keith Kogane asking for a day off? Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?”

“Just wanna spend today with you,” Keith murmured, pressing himself into Lance’s chest. Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Slowly he reached up, carding his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair.

“We can spar together during training. I have a feeling I’ll actually beat you for once.”

“Was that your plan, McClain?” Keith hummed. “Fuck me so hard I can’t kick your ass like usual?”

“Okay, first of all it’s more of a civil take down than an ass kicking,” Lance said, and Keith laughed softly, nuzzling against him. “And second of all, nah. I just wanted to wreck my insanely hot boyfriend.”

“Seems like a noble cause,” Keith teased.

“Oh, it is. Now come on, we better go get dressed.”

Keith sighed, getting up on shaky legs.

“Want me to carry you?” Lance asked.

“No,” Keith shook his head. “The others might be awake now.”

“And it’ll be less obvious when they see you limping down the hall?” Lance replied, a smirk curling across his lips.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled.

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, letting the other lift him off the ground. He buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, peppering gentle kisses to the skin revealed by the slipping collar of his robe.

“God, you’re so cute,” Lance murmured almost to himself.

“I’m not cute,” Keith grumbled, pouting.

“Then why are you acting like a cuddly kitten?”

“I just missed you,” Keith murmured, a little bit of self consciousness leaking into his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered. “I didn’t mean to put you through that.”

“Just be more careful,” Keith replied, his fist curling into the fabric of Lance’s robe. “I can’t lose you. I-I love you.” He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat.

“I love you,” Lance breathed back, pressing a tender kiss to Keith’s forehead. “And I’m not going to leave you. I don’t care what it takes. I’ll always come back to you.”

“You better,” Keith murmured, but there was no heat in the words.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance whispered. “Look at me?”

Keith pulled his head away from Lance’s shoulder. When he met the other boy’s eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Those cobalt irises were brimming with love, gazing at him in such a gentle, caring way. Keith really couldn’t have done anything but kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was fueled by pure spite. If the actual show won't give Lance a happy ending, then I sure will. Fuck that show and fuck everything it did to its characters. All of them deserved better. I tried extra hard to make this chapter both as smutty and as sweet as possible. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second and final chapter to this short fic posted later this week! Thank you for reading!


End file.
